A Great Day For Freedom
by purehalo
Summary: Drugged, injured, lost and alone. Will Danny, Chin and Kono find Steve in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear friends. Hope you're all well. To help with the february blues i come baring gifts. This was just going to be a short little thing, but it kinda got away from me! So prepare youselves for a little ride.

Many, many thanks to EagleGirl6 for the prompt for this. She said she'd love to see Steve and Danny trying to find each other, she mentioned kidnapping and then my muse went into overdrive. So thank you sweetie for this idea!

Before we get to the story i just want to take a moment to say a huge thank you to Lisa who reviewed a previous story of mine. I'm not able to respond to her any other way so wanted to let her know how much her kind words have meant. I love that i made her go from just a reader to a reviewer! I love writing, absolutely and completely. But i'd be lying if i said i didn't love reviews just as much. They are the fuel for the fire so thank you very much for taking the time to drop me a message.

Disclaimer: If i change my last name to O'Loughlin, can they be mine? Please? No? Dammit.

Ok, now...on with the show...

* * *

The forest shook with the force of the water as it cascaded from the sky. Large droplets set forth from the heavens to bathe the ground below , glistening off of the leaves and trees as if they'd been coated with diamonds. The light caught once, twice and then began to fail as the clouds took up residence above. A heavy foot crashed through a new born puddle, sending the water flying to the side, creating smaller puddles in its wake.

The rain gained momentum as the foot falls lost their rhythm. A tall figure stumbled, regained his footing and continued to run through the dense forest. His eyes forced to take in all that surrounded him, in front and behind despite their need to close, to give in and put an end to consciousness.

He'd been running for what felt like an eternity. In reality it had been forty minutes. Forty minutes since the needle had pierced his skin and released its venom. The drugs in his system being spurred on by the speed of his heart beats. The will and determination to fight the effects ebbing away with every step forward.

He just needed a safe place. A hidden place. A place to stop.

He fell through dense fern , his foot caught on a root and he went down. His hands reacted slower than his rate of descent and he hit the ground hard. A bolt of pain shot through his skull but disappeared into the wave of peace and warmth that crashed over him, losing him to the undertow.

His last word, a plea for help spoken on an exhale, was lost amongst the wind and rain who's symphony enveloped the forest.

"_Danny_."

5050505050505050

Detective Chin Ho Kelly knew from his first meeting with Detective Danny Williams that he was far from a patient man. Danny was forthright, outspoken and wore his heart on his sleeve. Despite the knowledge that his friend lacked patience, he was still surprised, and a little taken aback, with the fact the man seemed to have moved from impatience, to something unnameable.

Danny was shaking. His whole body vibrated with such force that Chin was sure he was electrifying the air. Chin sighed, he felt the frustration too, along with a slight sense of panic anytime his eyes drifted towards the picture on the screen. The picture that had been sent three hours ago.

The picture of Steve , beaten and tied to a chair, yet somehow still managing to look menacing despite the gun held to his temple.

Danny's impatience had been ignited with a nitrous oxide injection of anger. It was the anger that was currently winning against the impatience.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

"Danny." Chin tried to halt the volcano before it erupted.

"I'm going to kill him, then kill his goons. I can't believe this is happening. Please someone punch me cos i must be dreaming!"

"Danny. We need to make a decision."

"Decision?" The angry detective spun round to face the other man. "DECISION? Chin what decision can we make? The Governor won't go for a swap. We go to her saying Steve's been kidnapped and will be killed unless we release Roberto Cortez she's gonna say 'oh so sorry boys but the US Government can't release a known murderer'. And you know what Chin? SHE'S RIGHT! " Danny's blood pressure rose with his voice. His face red with the emotions boiling up within. "It won't matter that it's Steve they have and Steve who's life is on the line." Danny sat down dejectedly.

Chin took a tentative step forward.

"We need to decide, Danny. And we need to do it now."

Danny looked up, fear evident in his eyes.

"But if we go at them too hard we risk forcing their hand."

Chin nodded as he sat down next to Danny. "But if we do nothing its the same outcome. It's been three hours since Cortez's brother sent that picture, we can guess at least a further hour on top of that since they grabbed him. Our best chance is to narrow down where he's being held."

"I know, i just... you know?"

"Yeah brah, i do."

Kono came in, a purpose in her step and a gleam of hope in her heart. She kept her eyes away from the picture of Steve beaten and bound that haunted the screen.

"Please tell me you found something." Danny rubbed his face as he spoke. The adrenaline from the anger he'd embraced earlier had abandoned him with nothing but a dull headache for his troubles.

"Cortez owns land by the coast."

"We know that, Cuz."

"Yeah, but did you know he also owns land just south of Mauna Kea off a small out of the way road?"

Both Chin and Danny looked up and focused on their rookie.

"His girlfriend just rolled on him. Apparently the threat of going to jail as an accessory to murder was enough to convince her to spill. That and the fact he wouldn't leave his wife. Maria said there's a little house hidden away that he uses when he needs to hide away , or when he needs to hide someone."

Chin stood, pride evident in his eyes, he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Very nice work ,Cuz."

Danny stood up, new found energy began to pour through his veins as hope was renewed.

"Well rookie, seems you're a scary interrogator even if the suspect doesn't have a puppy to threaten."

"Well I'm learning from the best. Let's go get our boss back."

TBC

* * *

_Is it really gonna be that easy...?_


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are the absolute best! Thank you so much for all your wonderful encouragement!

Now...on with the show...

* * *

Roberto Cortez had been on the Five-0 radar for months. The case, passed down from the feds who'd hit a dead end, had few leads and even fewer hopes for success. The body count, however, was high. The Governor wanted the man off her Island, failing that, locked up securely within her jail.

Steve loved a challenge.

Each murder they investigated hit a dead end. Each witness that initially came forward suddenly developed amnesia. Even Danny's shouting at one failed to provide the emotional stress to unlock the 'lost' memory. The case had been put on the back burner when a kidnapping case had landed on their desks. It only took a day for them to realise the connection.

Cortez was not only head of a crime family who trafficked drugs, but also it seemed, dealt in high ransom kidnappings.

His second in command, who also happened to be his younger brother, was the manager of this particular arm of the business.

The ransom had been demanded, proof of life had been provided. It was Steve who made the drop off, posing as the victim's cousin. It was Danny who followed the money.

It was the Five-0 team who broke through the house freeing the victim and killing three of Cortez's men.

But it was the victim who proved to be the break in the Cortez case.

Not only had she kept her wits about her and taken note of all voices and glimpses of faces, but when she pledged to testify against the man who had come to check up on the operation, the team knew they had their man. Cortez himself had come to check on his brother's side of the business. Apparently the kidnapping prior had gone badly. So badly that Cortez had ordered his brother, Fernando, to kill his two so called best men. The older Cortez strict within his business. He wasn't against murder, so long as it was deserved. He wasn't against violence, so long as it got the point across. But what he hated, what he couldn't abide, was rape.

His brother's men had crossed the line. And for that they had paid the ultimate price. If the same thing happened with the next kidnapping, he'd be closing down the whole operation. He'd made the fatal error of visiting the house where the victim was being held, of showing his face, of assuming that once they had the money, the girl would be killed.

What he hadn't planned on was the man they sent to retrieve the money leading a squad of police cars right to their door. What he really, truly hadn't planned on was an ex Navy SEAL crashing through the door knocking him flying into the other room.

What he hadn't even considered as ever being on the horizon of a distant planet as a problem, was the victim, after being freed by a very angry looking Detective, standing and pointing to him saying he was the one behind it all. When she added that she wasn't going to be intimidated and how dare they condescend to kidnap her, he knew his goose was cooked.

His brother however had made a getaway through the back door. Chin and Kono had given chase to two other men, one turning to fire upon the detectives, giving Fernando Cortez the distraction he needed to slip away.

It hadn't taken him long to rally up more men, on the promise that once the older Cortez was freed they would be rewarded well. Revenge was all he could think about. To get back a leader he needed to take a leader. And Steve was his target.

They'd grabbed him quickly, the same night after Roberto Cortez was taken into custody and booked. One man had followed the Five-0 Commander as he'd made his way back home, before he'd even made it two miles from the headquarters, his car had been run off the road. The knock he'd received as the car came to an abrupt stop gave the kidnappers the window they needed to subdue the ex SEAL. The tazer had been a bitch to endure back when Mary was kidnapped, the second time proved to be no picnic either. When he'd finally come to, Steve found himself strapped to a chair, a bright light shining in his eyes. As his vision adjusted he made out the face of Cortez's second in command. Fernando.

"Seriously. You guys take _me_? How's that going to help your brother's case?" Steve watched as Fernando circled him. The man was tall, 6'3 at least. Muscular in build and not afraid to go from calm to violent in the blink of an eye. Out of the whole operation, this was the one they'd been most wary of.

Typical that it would be him who got away. And now here was Steve, stuck in a situation he was sure Danny would never let him forget.

"Your people, they release Roberto, we release you. Simple."

"That's never going to happen." Snarled Steve. Fernando nodded to one of his goons who landed a fist, hard into the side of the Lt Commander. Steve felt the pressure reverberate through his body. The punch had knocked the wind out of him, but thankfully hadn't broken anything. But he was pretty sure that wasn't going to be the only punch he'd have to endure.

"Really, this is your plan? Exchange me for Cortez? My people will never go for that."

His answer was a fist to the face.

Steve spat blood to the floor. Looked up into the eyes of Roberto and grinned. He knew he shouldn't provoke the man, but defiance was his only weapon at this point in time.

"You'll never win." Another fist to the face. Dazedly Steve heard Danny's voice in the back of his head, telling him to keep his god-damned mouth shut.

"Cortez will be locked up for life for what he's done, that is providing he's not tried in another state that wants him fried."

The blow that landed against his skull was enough to send him and the chair south toward the cold, unforgiving floor. Steve grunted, tried to hold in his pain as his shoulder cried in agony, his eyes saw stars. His breathing hitched. Danny's voice shouted at him that he was an idiot. Strong hands righted the chair. A flash of a camera captured his torture. A laugh, a slap against his face. Then suddenly the room was bathed in darkness as he was left alone. The door latched, locked and the sounds of a bolt sliding into place further reaffirmed what the ex SEAL already knew. He wasn't gonna get out of this the easy way.

Steve calmed his breathing. Gave himself time to relax a little in order to bring the pain further under his control. He tested his body. He thanked whoever was looking out for him for the fact nothing seemed broken. He needed to warn Danny and the team. If they dared to exchange him….no, that would never happen. The Governor for one would never sanction a move like that. He would have to trust his teams extensive detective skills. They'd find him. _Bide your time, _said his inner Danny.

If he saw an opportunity, he was taking it. Inner Danny or not, it was better to be missing and free than missing and waiting to die. He knew there was no way Fernando was letting him go, even if the Governor did sanction the swap. If his team found him and advanced on the house? Well, he knew where the first bullet Fernando fired would be aimed toward.

_Sorry Danny _he silently apologised, as he used the blood from his bound wrists to lubricate the binds.

Steve McGarrett wasn't a man who took being held against his will all that well. Danny would call it his control freak side, but Steve just called it a need to not have some idiot with a gun keeping you strapped to a chair and beating on you. Steve had patience. The SEAL training had taught him well. Save your strength. Bide your time. Wait for your chance. It had been three hours since his last visit from Fernando. Three hours since they'd taken a picture that he was sure had been sent to his team by now.

His bloodied wrists ached with each beat of his heart. His skin was slicked with blood. His hands slowly sliding, millimetre by millimetre out of the hold from the plastic ties. He had to go slow, being bound with strong plastic could mean a deep cut. The last thing he needed to hinder any escape he could make would be blood loss. He heard a noise in the distance, footsteps gaining momentum and growing louder with each foot fall. The Lt Commander readied himself. He sat up straight, his dark blue eyes full of focus and determination.

The door opened. Fernando Cortez strode into the room. Behind him a meek, small looking man. His suit and tie seemingly out of place within the group. Steve frowned as the man walked up to a table in the corner, laying out a vial and syringe.

Fernando kept his distance. His smile vicious and evil.

"Commander McGarrett. Did you not think we wouldn't do our homework on you?"

Steve swallowed as another voice, deep within his mind, echoed those same words from a time never forgotten.

"You think you're going to break free of the binds and attack me? Gaining your freedom?" Fernando's voice had taken on a sing song quality.

"Think you're going to over power us and get out, contact your people and then make sure my brother is sent to a state with the death penalty? Oh no, no no my friend. We've taken precautions."

The suited man plunged the syringe into the vial. Slowly the clear liquid travelled through the small needle into the syringe.

Steve felt his heart drop.

"So you see Mr Police man. You're not getting out of this until I decide I don't need you anymore." Fernando nodded to the suited man. Steve struggled as one of the goons pulled his head back and to the side, exposing the left side of his neck to the mysterious suited man.

Steve's wrists worked harder, he felt one hand begin to slide through. He ignored the pain, ignored the worry about the deepness of the cuts. His focus was on the door behind Fernando. His focus was on freedom.

His left hand popped free, he brought it up hard into the face of one of the men holding him. Before he could bring up the other hand he felt the needle enter his skin, the plunger depressed as he fought against the hold of the men. He spun, kicked out and tripped the second man. Before the first man could recover Steve smacked him twice in the face. He turned, punching the second man. His suited attacker backed up, clearly not interested in having his face broken. Fernando went for his gun, Steve advanced, landed a punch hard and fast to his kidnapper's solar plexus. Fernando went down, the gun falling from his hands. Steve grabbed it, using all his force he brought the gun down hard on the back of the fallen man's head.

He ran, hard and fast out of the house, the brightness of the day temporarily blinding him. He didn't bother to check his surroundings. He was sure there were only four men in that house but wasn't willing to lose the minutes it would take to check. He needed to get clear, far and free, before the icy hand that was making its way through his veins could overcome him.

The effects had started pretty much instantaneously. The cold spreading through his body. The adrenaline slowing the progress and watering down the avalanche. But Steve knew that wouldn't last for long. As soon as the adrenaline began to ebb, he'd need to be far enough away to hide and wait for the drug to leave his system.

Only one problem remained with his plan.

He had no idea what he'd been injected with.

TBC

* * *

_Dum Dum Dummmmmm! Muhahaha!_


	3. Chapter 3

You guys rock. You are the best. Pure and simple.

I'm sorry for the cliffie last chapter. I hope this chapter redeems me!

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The noise was boring into his skull.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Chin glanced over at the man in the passenger seat.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He focused back on the road, his grip on the wheel the only thing keeping him from reaching across and breaking each one of Danny's fingers.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The tension in the car had reached almost critical levels. Their one and only lead, a house in a remote part of the Island. No guarantee's that this was where their friend was being held. No guarantee's that Steve wasn't already dead. Their hopes for finding the Lt Commander all rested on the information provided by a woman scorned.

Kono sat in the back seat of the SUV. She kept her hands still beside her body. The shaking hidden from her team mates. She crossed her fingers on both hands and prayed this was the right place. That she'd done her job and done it well. She relied on instinct that was honed with each case, her rookie status slowing dissipating as she grew into a strong confident Detective. But what if she was wrong? Her brow furrowed as the thought grew like a weed in her heart. She'd played a hunch, followed her gut and hoped the outcome was favourable. Back at headquarters she'd felt confident, proud even that it was her that had interrogated the suspect. It was her that had thrown the threats and manipulated the situation, forcing the hand of the woman. Kono. It was her that carried the weight of the fear that they were falling down a rabbit hole with no end in sight.

Danny drummed his fingers against the dash. His nervous energy threatening to knock him from his seat. His right knee bounced, accompanying his beating heart. That coupled with the drumming of his fingers had Danny Williams giving Keith Moon a run for his money. He hated that Steve's life hung in the balance, based on a tip off. No hard evidence, no sound leads. But a tip off from an irate ex. His friend's life was in her hands. If she was wrong? The kidnappers would soon realise they weren't going to get what they wanted. They'd soon see that the US government didn't play ball that way. And where was Steve in this little outcome? Danny shivered away the thought. He focused all his energy on the image of Fernando Cortez, squirming on the floor as Danny landed blow after blow, breaking the man in two and leaving nothing but teeth to identify. He allowed himself a small smile. His inner Steve mocking him, _you'd never do that, Danno. You know you'll follow the rules and book him. Then sit back and watch as the jury hands down its sentence. But I'd still love to see ya land a punch or two._

Chin gripped the wheel tighter. His mind calm, focused on the task at hand. _Drive to the location_. After that he'd allow his mind to consider the next step. _Find the house_. Only then would the thought of rescuing Steve be allowed to surface. Chin was calculated. He was controlled. He never allowed himself to be lost within his emotions. Not anymore. He'd been swallowed by anger and revenge back when he'd been accused and left the force. He swore he would never lose himself to those emotions again. Control was his weapon. He knew when to let the worry spill over into his actions. Until then it stayed locked in his heart, far away from the wonderings of his mind.

The three team members all held their breath as the SUV led the police convoy over a rise and around a corner, their target visible in the distance. Within half an hour it could all be over.

Each one prayed the outcome would be positive.

They all stared and focused as the house grew in size as the convoy made its way along the road. Chin made another turn, this time up a dirt track. The winding path bringing them ever closer to their target. As the cars slowed the heavens opened. Like a sheet of silver falling from the sky, the landscape transformed in a heart beat. Within minutes the ground was sodden, the tyres leaving deep tracks as the cars slowed once again and then came to a complete stop. They were hidden behind the trees. The rain providing the distraction they needed to move into position around the house.

Danny wiped his hair off of his face, he took a deep breath. And waited.

Kono crouched low, her clothes already soaking through. The rain forgotten as she brought all her training to the forefront. And waited.

Fernando Cortez shook his head to clear his vision. He'd come to minutes after Steve had escaped. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to rouse one of his men. The concussed man held his head in his hands, the other man stayed down. It was only when Fernando rolled him over that it was obvious the man's neck was broken. The suited man stood back. His only job in all this was to administer the sedative. He was the Cortez's go to doctor whenever one of their men came back injured. He hadn't signed up for anything other than that.

Cortez grabbed his dead goons gun. His last man grabbed his shotgun. One look told the doctor to stay where he was. The two armed men walked forward, both intent on killing the Lt Commander whether they found him conscious or not. No one escaped. No one.

As Cortez stepped forward into the rain filled air the clouds parted for a second. A second enough for him to see movement in the distance. With one hand he stopped his man advancing out into the forest.

Both men hung back, hidden against the door frame. Cortez tested his trigger finger. The determined, wild look in his eyes alerting his subordinate to the fact Fernando wasn't going back to prison. The gunman opposite him nodded. Both were looking at their third strike.

Neither were going quietly. If they could take as many police with them as they could, then mores the better.

Guns at the ready, they steadied themselves for bloodshed.

Chin barely moved, barely breathed. Finally he allowed the door to his heart to open a slither. His worry and anger spilling forth and providing the adrenaline boost he would need to get the job done. He hunkered down. Boots already wet inside from the rain. He took a breath. Flexed his fingers. And gave the signal.

TBC

* * *

_See, not so evil this time...Almost. Unlike a certain Exec Producer who's teasing the crap outta me on twitter with hints as to whats to come._


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise for the lack of Steve in the last chapter. I promise, soon, very soon, i'll make up for it.

But not just yet!

Big thanks to Crockettsgirl for the heads up on the rank of both Chin and Kono. Hopefully i've caught all the corrections.

Big Big thanks to all you guys for all your support.

Now...on with the show

* * *

Marcus Cho hadn't been in the police force long, he'd always dreamt of the life though. So in many ways, if you asked him, he'd been in the force since the age of five. In school he was always the one to tattle tale on the other kids. A role he undertook proudly despite the resultant beatings. He didn't care. He'd done his job and justice was served. He was small for his age back then, but by the time he'd hit sixteen he'd reached the 6' mark. It was then that he started applying for a place on the force. It didn't matter that he wasn't eighteen, he applied anyway. When that failed he volunteered. For the two years he gave his time he saw no action. He saw many evidence rooms with victims unclaimed belongings. He saw many graffiti clad walls that it was his job to repaint. He saw the way the officers and Detectives held themselves. He saw that this was his place in the world.

At eighteen he was an official member of the future police force.

Now at age twenty one, he found himself in a remote part of his beloved home state. Creeping through the fern and trees. Advancing on a house to save the life of another law enforcer.

Marcus crept forward slowly, his colleague's in the first group doing the same. He glanced to his right, noted Detective Williams making his way forward. Marcus flexed his arms, kept his head low. Advanced further.

All his training came to the forefront in one breath. All his muscles remembering the moves drummed into them at the academy. His focus, solely on the entrance to the house, barely seven foot in front of him.

All thoughts of family, of friends, of plans and occasions melted away as his world became the task in hand.

He thought he saw movement.

He stilled. Became deathly silent. Not even the leaves underfoot dared move.

He waited a breath. Two breaths.

Then continued on.

He had a foot up on the step to the porch. His second foot, toes all that were left upon the ground, lifted slowly.

It was at that moment that Detective Danny Williams shouted a warning.

It was at that moment that Marcus Cho knew it was over.

Danny shouted as Fernando leaned far enough around the door to open fire on the two advancing officers. The bullets found their marks. Neither officer had time to react to the bullets as both Fernando and his man let rip.

Both men went down hard. Neither moved.

Danny rushed up to the house and pressed himself close against the far side corner. Chin was on the opposite end, crouched low, he aimed his weapon and fired, driving Fernando further back into the house. Danny followed suite, firing upon the second man. As soon as the doorway was free, the two Five-0 men took the opportunity and advanced, beckoning the officers flanking them to follow.

Fernando and his man split up and took position. Waiting for the attack.

Danny and Chin took opposite rooms off of the main hallway. Chin circled the first room, checking each blind spot before advancing onto the next. He was aware of movement behind. Instinct told him it was the back up. Movement ahead caught his eye. Chin stilled his breathing and crept forward.

Danny checked left, then right. There were two rooms leading off of the path he'd chosen. He waited, willing movement to lead him through the right door. When none came, he made a choice and moved into the left hand room. A shadow caught his eye, a flash of silver, giving him just the second he needed to dive behind an old oak table as the bullets struck the wall by which he'd been standing. Kono came running to his aid. She fired her weapon, giving Danny the opportunity he needed to reposition and fire back. Together they herded their attacker back, into the adjacent room which lead into the room to the right. The room Danny had chosen against.

"This house is like a friggin maze." He complained as Kono headed back the way she came, leaving Danny to follow the armed shadow. They planned to catch him in a crossfire. What they didn't plan on was his pre-empting the move.

Chin stilled once again. The movement in the room ahead stopped too. Chin could hear the man breathing, he heard the gun cock. He waited.

One foot forward. Stop. Next foot forward. Stop. Chin joined the shadows and held his position. He'd heard a rumble of thunder. Knew it was only a matter of time. As the lightening struck again the man was revealed, gun drawn and aimed in the direction of the Officer. Chin didn't hesitate, didn't breath. He pulled the trigger.

Danny rounded the corner, keeping himself tight to the door frame. He needed to be aware of not only their gunman, but Kono too.

As lightening struck shots went off in another room. Kono flinched at movement to her right, as she turned to fire a gun hit her full force in the face. She saw stars, her knees weak as the pain crescendo'd through her skull. She shook her head to recover her senses but was a beat too late. Hands grabbed roughly at her hair, pulling her into an arm lock. A gun found its place against her temple.

Chin entered the room, his intention to help his team mates catch the other gunman. He assumed he'd be walking into a cat and mouse game, what he hadn't expected was to come face to face with his cousin, face white as snow, with a gun pressed against her head.

"Fernando." He started , as the younger Cortez swung round. Fernando was careful to keep Kono between himself and Chin. "Come on now. You know it's over. Let the officer go. There's no need to drag this out."

"You think I'm giving in without taking you with me? Man, I plan to take as many of you pigs to hell as I can."

Kono stared at Chin, she narrowed her eyes. Chin shook his head slightly, the movement so bare only Kono caught the meaning. _No cuz, don't try it. Don't move. _

Chin holstered his weapon. Kono looked at him in shock. He held his hands out to the side in a placating gesture.

"Come on now Cortez. Your brother doesn't want to lose you this way."

"Oh yeah?" Fernando depressed the trigger, his eyes determined, his will set. As the trigger headed toward the firing position Danny gave his hiding place away. Stepping away from the shadows against the wall he fired. Once. Twice. Fernando went down hard. Kono leapt away, straight into her cousin's arms. He held her close, she allowed him the moment, needing this as much as he did. For now she didn't have to be the tough rookie Officer. For now, she was safe.

Danny kicked Fernando's gun away. He held his hands over the wounds. Begging leaching into his eyes.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" The jersey Detective demanded.

Cortez coughed, thick red blood splattered his lips. His breath's came in rasping wet gasps.

He smiled, blood red teeth showing the animal within.

His breathing faltered. Danny shook him.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS YOU SON OF A BITCH."

Cortez's eyes dulled. His breathing hitched, like an engine run low on gas. As the last of his breath left his body he whispered one victorious word. A word that brought Danny's world crashing down.

"Dead."

* * *

_So evil to Danno, bad me._


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are incredible. You really are x

I thought i'd update a bit quicker, as this is only a small chapter. I promise tomorrow's chapter will have more Steve.

Until then...

* * *

The rain tapered off slowly. It's remains leaving a lazy trail along the leaves and grass of the forest floor. The night had crept in behind the cover of the rain. Stealth on its side as it coated the land in nothingness. The lack of light sucking the beauty from the day as its embrace spread further across the Island.

The rain had created puddles, vast and many. The ground sodden, worms and insects the only ones venturing into the cold air of a moist night. One such puddle held captive a man. Asleep on his front, one leg bent, his arms splayed out above his head. He lay in the puddle, the left side of his face completely submerged. The water lapped against his skin with each soft breath. The cold invading every exposed area .

Had the man been sleeping a usual sleep, his body would have shivered. The drugs in his system preventing such action. The result causing him to become colder than he would have with the warming movement his body now lacked.

Further clouds moved in above, the darkness masking their approach. The reprieve short lived as a few drops scouted ahead before the main attack advanced.

The puddle holding the man swelled by the smallest degree. What it gained in size, he lost in air. One nostril was now covered, the water finding a path down his nose and into his mouth.

Had he been more aware, he would have coughed. Would have moved.

The rain continued its lazy pace. Each drop raising the puddle by small amounts. It would take days to envelop the figure. But cover what remained emerged of his nose? Well that would only take an hour.

50505050505050505050

Danny bent over, hands on his knees. The air in the room suddenly felt heavy, thick. Each breath felt like he was dragging in oil through half a lung. His vision swam. Sweat broke across his brow. He felt a hand on his back, soothing and warm. Anchoring him to the present. He took a deep breath, readied himself and stood.

Kono steadied him as he swayed. She rubbed his back once more.

"You ok?"

Danny nodded. He looked up and took in the bruise that was slowly developing across Kono's face. He placed his hand on her arm, steadying them both.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I've had worse from misplaced surf boards." She smiled, reassuring herself as well as Danny. "Chin's found something." Danny frowned as he followed the rookie through the maze of the house. At the far back he found Chin, standing in a small room. Behind him stood a small man in a smart suit. His head was down and he shivered. His eyes flicking all around him, closing often in an attempt to make it all go away. Rewind time and allow him the respite to make different decisions that wouldn't have led him to this moment, were he was looking at serious jail time, all because he was too scared to say no to Roberto Cortez.

"Chin?" Danny questioned.

The older man smiled and nodded toward the floor.

"We found signs of a struggle, and these." Chin held up broken plastic ties, bloodied and twisted. "I'd bet ten years salary McGarrett is alive."

Danny felt the air being sucked from his lungs again as his heart swelled with hope.

"Thank god." He whispered, and once again felt the reassuring hand of Kono on his back. He moved further into the room, taking in the over turned chair, one of Cortez's men dead from a broken neck. Signs of a struggle all right.

"I should never have doubted super SEAL would still be held captive."

"The doc here says he was made to attend, says that he's been used by Cortez against his will." Chin looked over at the meek doctor who glanced up, then quickly hid his face. "Apparently Steve managed to take down one man and knock out two, giving him time to run."

"Why would he run?" Asked Kono.

"Yeah that makes no sense. If he's killed one and knocked out the others then this doctor wouldn't have been any match for him." Danny frowned at Chin. Trying to work out what it was the other man was avoiding telling him.

"Well that's just the thing." Chin held up the empty syringe.

"Oh no." Whispered Kono.

Danny felt the air, once again desert him as the sucker punch found its mark.

TBC.

* * *

_Sadly, i've been repeatedly watching the dinner scene promo for tomorrow's ep and the way Danno grabs Steve's arm is melting me to the core. Please tell me i'm not alone!_


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are so amazing to me that the least i could do was update this as soon as i could. Thank you all so much for reading and for taking the time to review. I love hearing from you all , you're the candy for my sweet tooth!

So here, finally, is Steve!

* * *

The cool night air played with the trees as it ran across the Island. It's nimble fingers skimming the branches , sending leaves floating down toward the forest floor. The rain had begun to subside, but a few droplets still rode the wave of air down to fall upon the body laying unaware beneath.

Steve's breath bubbled with each exhale. His body yet to react to the danger. With each droplet of rain that fell, the small rise in the water threatened his ability to take in oxygen.

His body began to sense the threat. His fingers twitched. The drugs in his system still playing havoc with his responses. He breathed in, the air caught in his lungs as the rain water found an escape from the ground that held it. His lungs reacted and he coughed. Weak and wet. He sucked in another breath, found only water and coughed so fiercely that his conscious mind overrode the debilitating hold the drugs had over him. His eyes opened, barely slits, the darkness was disorientating but somewhere, some part of him whispered that he was in trouble.

He needed to move.

Steve tried to shift but his body was uncooperative. His lungs however had other plans. His groggy brain gave up its managerial rights and allowed basic human need to run the show for a while.

He coughed again, his head lifting high enough to allow oxygen into his starved lungs. The result all he needed to force weak muscles to move. His arm reached ahead. His hand grabbed hold of leaves and soil as he pushed his body forward with his legs. Bit by bit Steve crawled toward safety. He'd only made it about a foot, but it was enough for him to fall to the solid security of the ground below. He knew he should try to force himself to stand but as he rested back down his body gave in to the foreign liquid in his veins and his mind drifted off toward a distance land.

When he woke again he had no recollection of moving. Had no memory of almost drowning.

And for a few minutes couldn't even recall who he was.

The naked fear pumped adrenaline through his drowsy veins. Steve blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the fog in his brain. He was yet to move, as out of it as he felt, he still knew to keep still until he'd come to enough to know what the hell was going on. The last thing he needed was to give away his position needlessly.

Wait. Was someone after him?

Had someone taken him?

The memories that assaulted his vision hit like a tidal wave. The first, painful and overwhelming, but each subsequent wave grew in strength until he was sure, had he been standing, Steve would have been knocked off his feet.

Tazer.

Cortez.

Syringe.

Run.

Steve's fingers ground into the dirt, his fists the only outward sign of his frustration. He hid his face from the drizzling rain that had once again began to fall.

_Deep breaths, McGarrett. Keep it together._

He squeezed his eyes tight, willing the edges of his mind to sharpen. After a few minutes his eyes opened slowly and he looked around. It was hard to take in the details. The darkness engulfing and sucking the hope from the surrounding expanse. He squinted and tried again, lifting his aching head higher. The moon was low in the sky, the lazy glow from beyond the horizon alerting him to the coming dawn. He still had no idea if anyone was after him.

Steve pushed his arms beneath him and rose, trying to find his balance amongst the stars shooting across his vision. His headache amplified as he found the strength to sit back on his knees.

_Breath deep, head down. Come on, McGarrett._

Slowly Steve raised his head. He was feeling a little more in control of his body now. He could at least move. He knew he'd been taken in the late evening after the case. The picture had been taken sometime the following morning. He knew he'd escaped close to late afternoon or early evening, he only hoped he'd run for an hour to keep as much distance between himself and the kidnappers. He guessed he'd been laying out in the forest, in the rain, since early night. Whatever they had given him had kept him out for almost eight hours.

Steve paused, went over the facts again. His mind refusing to hold onto more than one sentence at a time. As he repeated the timeframe, like a mantra, the fog began to clear. Bit by bit the thoughts stuck around in his brain long enough for him to process them. He had no idea how long he'd knelt there, but as he tried to make the final push toward standing, his muscles screamed in protest.

After an eternity, the ex SEAL found himself standing on wobbly feet. He dared not blink, knowing, all too painfully, how fragile his balance was right now. He focused on a tree, five feet from him. Small steps, that was his goal. He frowned, bringing all his focus to the small act of stepping forward.

_Come on McGarrett, this is a piece of cake. No problem._

He lifted his right foot and took a step forward, almost hi-fiving himself as he moved closer to his destination. A small smile played at his mouth, and would have grown had his left foot not decided at that moment to send his balance on a holiday and send his body back down to the unforgiving ground.

It had taken almost a half hour more before he found himself standing once again. This time he lead with his left foot. Shuffling forward, arms outstretched, holding an invisible balance bar as he braved the tightrope. Now his right foot moved forward, he dared not show his victory. Left. Right. Small steps forward as the tree reached for him with open arms. Steve fell the last step forward and breathed heavily as he leaned against the solidity of the bark.

So, five foot took him almost an hour. For the first time since becoming aware he really, _really, _hoped he hadn't made it as far from the house as he'd first thought.

Steve turned so his back was against the tree, and slid slowly, purposefully to the ground. If he was going to make it back to civilisation then he needed his strength. Already he felt stronger than he had an hour ago but the few steps forward had left him almost breathless. He fought the urge to cry out loud with frustration. He needed to gain his strength, but the impatience that was coursing through his veins threatened to suck the energy right out from under him. Steve lowered his head and forced his body to relax. By now, he was pretty certain, his team were looking for him. They'd have known for sure he was missing by yesterday morning. That meant there had been a whole day for them to investigate and narrow down the locations. He knew how intelligent the team mates he called friends were. They were tenacious, if anyone could find him, it was his Five-0 team. All he needed to do was try and meet them half way.

Steve ground his fist into his eye, in an attempt to divert the pounding ache from his brain. Sedatives had never been kind to him, and he assumed he'd been shot up with one hell of a potent one. Steve decided to use his rest time to his advantage, and catalogue his body. He couldn't detect any other symptoms from the drugs other than the lingering drowsiness and un co-operative muscles. Oh, and lets not forget the epic dry mouth. That one was a doozy on the list of things he was currently suffering from. As he ran through his body, toes to head, he added shivering to his list, along with an aching shoulder from where he'd fallen when tied to the chair. His jaw hurt from where he'd been punched. Now that he was really thinking about his pain it seemed all parts of his body were joining in. His neck stung from the tazer, his head ached from a combination of the drugs, the deep sleep, the situation and, no doubt, the fact he'd slept out in the rain in a forest without cover.

Oh yeah, he was fine and dandy.

At least he didn't feel sick.

As soon as the thought formed and resounded around his skull, his stomach rebelled and he vomited. Steve leaned to the side, one hand fell to the ground as his stomach tried to expel every morsel of food it could. He dry heaved, then, thinking it was over, began to sit up only for his stomach to find some hidden mouthful of food to shoot out with the rest of his previous days meagre snacks.

Finally the vomiting subsided, and he found himself feeling very lost, alone and shivering worse than before.

If he was starting to suffer from exposure then training taught him he needed to get to cover, get warm and get safe. He rubbed his legs in an attempt to wake them up for the journey ahead. As he rubbed his felt a strange line of dirt that went all the way along the side of his combats. He frowned and picked some of the dirt off. Great, water marks. That meant he'd been lying in water pretty much all night. Danny was gonna have a field day when he finally found him. _You didn__'__t think to fall down sleeping somewhere safer Super SEAL? No, you had to go and sleep in the middle of a rain storm, without cover, in a friggin PUDDLE!_

Oh yeah, Danny was gonna add to his headache alright.

Steve readied himself and began the arduous task of taking step after step, back toward what he hoped was safety, but what he feared could be right back into the arms of his revenge fuelled kidnappers.

* * *

_Poor Steve. I really should be nicer to him...nah!_


	7. Chapter 7

Guys, you are so amazing. I can't thank you enough for all your support x

The last ep floored me. It was perfection, and i'm still shedding tears for poor Danno. And now the evil PTB are making us wait for the next ep. I smite them.

On with the show...

* * *

Danny paced. Not in a straight line like most people, up and down, left and right. No, Danny paced in circles. Round and round and round.

The secluded house was a mire of activity. Police officers and forensic investigators were combing every foot, every square inch of the house and surrounding area in a hope to find a clue as to where Lt Commander McGarrett had gone.

Danny circled again. Chin had long since given up trying to get the Detective to sit. It had been hours since they'd found the house. Hours since Fernando Cortez had been killed. The moon was making its way across the sky, heading back down toward its sanctuary in the deep horizon. Chin checked his watch once more. 4am.

There were teams of officers waiting outside for the hint of first light, the starting pistol to the search. Until the new day was bright enough all they could do was stand by impatiently. Kono had taken the syringe to Max for him to analyse the drug that had been used on their friend. It had take all his powers of persuasion, but Chin had managed to persuade Danny to wait until she got back before he went out in the dark in search for the missing man. If they knew what drug they were dealing with, they'd have a better chance of finding him.

Danny circled past the patient man once more. He almost shouted aloud as his phone rang.

"Yeah, Kono. What you got?"

"Danny, Max says the drug used was a highly potent sedative. He's run some scenario's and as far as he can tell, if there was enough adrenaline pumping through Steve's veins then he could last half an hour, _maybe_." She stressed the last word as Max looked at her with raised eyebrows. His actual words had been _'__If McGarrett was super human with enough adrenaline to fuel a horse, then maybe he could run for half an hour.__'_

"Let's assume he made it to the half hour mark." Sighed Danny as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Super SEAL wouldn't want to be average about this."

"Max said the drug would knock him out, possibly affecting his breathing."

"How so?"

"The sedative had a muscle relaxant component. If Steve reacted badly to it he could stop breathing."

"Jesus."

"Yeah. Danny? Max said that this drug will take quite some time to wear off. He'd wake disorientated and barely able to move. The effects will take quite a few hours to dissipate."

Danny sighed again. "How long would he be out for?" He heard Kono repeat the question to Max.

"About eight or nine hours."

"Ok, get your butt back here, we've got a SEAL to find."

"On my way."

Danny hung up and relayed the information to Chin. The older man walked into the adjacent room, which had become their base of operations. He leaned over a detailed map of the area and began drawing a circle.

"I'm going to assume McGarrett jogged and didn't manage to run."

"Fair assumption." Agreed Danny.

"Let's say he made it just past the half hour mark."

"And no doubt he did. Just to , you know, be better than average."

"I'm also going to assume he found cover before he rested. As the road leads to the east, I'm going to assume, even in his drugged state, he'd want to avoid the obvious."

"And do the exact opposite." Finished Danny as he leaned further over the map with Chin. "So if he ran at that pace, for about thirty minutes."

"That would put him, somewhere, right, around….here." Chin drew a smaller circle and tapped his pen inside to emphasis the mark.

"He would have made it far." Sighed Danny.

"You doubt any less?"

"If we were dealing with a normal, and I stress that word, human being, then yes I would. As it's McGarrett, man of steal, he probably made it even further than we're assuming."

"That he may have, but this is as good as any area to start."

"We'll let the other teams continue out in all directions, just in case we're wrong. We'll head straight for the area you've pinpointed."

"I'll grab some basic first aid from the paramedics. Just in case."

"Pray we won't need them."

Chin went out to the waiting ambulance to get the supply's he needed, and to alert them to the possible situation. Danny called Kono, letting her know the area they would be heading to. She was on her way back and impatient to join the search.

"I'll catch up, go find the Boss."

"Don't worry, the man's like a homing pigeon, he'll probably find us first."

TBC

* * *

_Who will find who first? Dum dum duuuum!_


	8. Chapter 8

I love you guys, i want to kidnap you all and go on a mad Hawaiian holiday!

But before i do...

* * *

"You know what I hate more than the ocean? Do you?"

"No, but I can guess you're going to say the…"

"Forest, the friggin forest!"

"Who'd have guessed it."

"Not only do you have dampness and mildew everywhere. But there are insects, snakes and scorpions."

"No mildew, snakes or scorpions."

"But there are spiders."

"That there are."

"No doubt poisonous and likely to fall out of the trees right down my shirt killing me where I stand."

"Uh huh."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yeah. Sure. Ok."

"Great, just friggin great. Couldn't go and get himself kidnapped somewhere nice and peaceful."

"This is peaceful."

"You mind? I'm on a rant here."

"Oh, sorry. Please continue."

"Thank you. He couldn't go and get himself kidnapped in a warehouse, country club or pizza place. No, he had to go and get himself kidnapped in the middle of a tropical friggin rainforest."

"Very inconsiderate."

"Damn right it was! Wait, are you mocking me?"

"Would never dare."

Danny stopped to catch his breath. Chin stood in front of him, hands on his hips. Barely a sweat broken in the slow warmth from the new dawn. Danny panted, his white shirt stuck to his body, he leant his hands on his knees and dropped his head forward. A tap on his shoulder alerted him to the water bottle being held toward his face.

"Thanks." He drank, slow and long. They'd been walking for almost three hours. Their plan to walk out as far as Chin had surmised Steve had travelled, then slowly make their way back from left to right of the large area the ex SEAL could have possibly stopped. By Max's calculations the missing man would be awake by now. They just hoped he was in better shape than they feared.

"How much ground do you think we've covered.?" Asked Danny.

Chin checked his map, he had marked the area they'd covered so far with a red pen. They'd barely checked half. He ignored the fear that his guesses were wrong, that they'd all gone out in the wrong direction and Steve had suffocated somewhere else in the forest, all alone.

"We're doing ok. Last I heard on the walkie the other teams haven't found any sign yet so I still think we're in the right area."

"Yeah, but, we haven't found any sign either."

Chin frowned at Danny. The other man stood tall, suddenly uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"What?"

"Look." Chin pointed toward the ground behind the other man. Just beyond a small clump of leaves, past a puddle of deep water was a tree. Leading from the puddle to the tree, the ground had been disturbed, a trail led straight to the base of the tree, next to a small puddle of vomit.

Danny ran over, he looked around, frantically searching for his partner.

"This looks a little dry, I think he was here at least two or three hours ago."

"So he's alive." Danny couldn't help the relief from escaping out with his voice.

"Looks like he's travelling back toward the house. Although from the looks of it, the footsteps aren't exactly straight."

"So he could just be going in circles."

Chin nodded and looked around. They were close, he could feel it. They just needed to chose wisely. Danny started pacing in a circle again, but unlike his pacing at the house, this time he had a purpose.

"I'm disorientated, I know I've got to get back and either call for help or find a way home. Walking straight isn't easy as the drugs are still affecting my brain, what little there is of it, so where do I go?" Danny circled, faster and faster. He stopped suddenly and lost his balance, almost falling into the puddle of deep water. He stood and looked straight ahead, into a dense part of the forest.

"He went that way." He said with confidence.

"How do you know?" Questioned Chin.

"Because of the cover it would provide. He doesn't know the men who took him are either dead or currently sat in lock up. As far as he's concerned he has to play it safe. He knows he's not at his strongest so staying hid is the smart thing to do, and that way has the best cover should anyone be out looking for him. It also means he can circle round and come out on the other side of the house.

"Danny Williams. You are sounding more and more like a trained SEAL every day."

"MCGARRETT!" Danny shouted as he led the way into the thick, overgrown ferns beneath the thick, over populated trees. Chin scanned the area as he followed, both men picking up their pace, certain of their route, calling out Steve's name as they moved forward.

Desperate to find their friend.

TBC

* * *

_Three weeks without an ep? What are they trying to do to us? I guess hurting Steve will just have to get us through..._


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are incredible, amazing, brilliant and i am so lucky to have you along on this journey xxx I know i've been mean with short chapters...so here's the next, quicker and longer!

But not cos you bullied me. Oh no, no way, uh uh. I'm not scared, nope, cos i have a 6'1 former SEAL as protection!

So while i spend time with him...i leave you with this...

* * *

Steve focused on putting one foot in front of the other. He'd started out with such purpose but with each passing minute he was growing ever more tired.

He shook his head, wobbled and braced himself against a near by tree. He should be back at the house by now. The journey was taking too long. He was sure he was walking in the right direction. His head swam as he tried to concentrate, the shivers that flowed through his body making it hard to focus.

He was sure he'd run in one direction when he'd first escaped. He was sure. Wasn't he? It wasn't like he'd been shot full of sedative and running from men who wanted him dead.

Steve lowered his head and took a moment to still his mind.

Ok, so maybe he hadn't run in one straight line. But he was sure he'd been travelling back in the right direction. His gut told him so. He looked up and surveyed the area. His eyes caught on a tree, directly ahead of him, that looked scarily familiar.

Steve's heart sank, his eyes welled and he felt like screaming, The tree was bent inward at an awkward angle, he'd named it the swan tree last time he'd passed in an effort to keep himself awake and mark the area he'd travelled through.

His swan tree. That he'd already walked by.

He was going in circles.

The fatigue that had been threatening to knock him from his feet grabbed hold of his heart and pulled him down to the ground beneath. The frustration washed over him. All he'd had to do was walk in a straight line.

All he had to do. Simple, right? While still suffering the affects of the drug. While fighting off the symptoms of exposure. While slowly succumbing to exhaustion and dehydration.

Yeah, no problem, McGarrett. Nice and simple. Go in circles until you drop, no one will find you and you'll die all alone.

Any humour he'd gotten from naming the tree evaporated into the suffocating forest he was currently lost in. If the former SEAL had been fully alert, even just half as alert as he was right now , he'd carry on, purpose in his step, but the exhaustion was taking its toll.

Steve allowed himself a respite. He'd take half an hour, collect his energy and hopefully feel good enough to trudge on.

Danny strode through the dense foliage with purpose, Chin beside him with each step. As they made their way deeper into the forest they came across signs that someone had been through the same area recently. Each sign propelled them on faster. Calling Steve's name as they went.

Chin hoisted the first aid bag further up his shoulder. Sweat ran down his back, soaking his shirt and causing the material to stick to his body. Danny fared no better. Neither man felt tired, neither felt like stopping for a break. They kept hydrated while they kept on the move.

As the heat from the new days sun warmed the air around them, they became painfully aware that Steve would be suffering all the more without a decent supply of water. Chin divided his worry between hoping his friend had managed to hydrate, but fearing that he'd drink from the wrong stream and end up fatally sick.

That is, if he wasn't already…..Chin shook his head violently to dislodge the thought that threatened to spill from his mind and suffocate his heart. Danny noticed the movement, but chose to ignore and focus on looking for McGarrett. He knew what was going through the other man's mind. The same fears that plagued his own, but he was comforted by the knowledge that no way was McGarrett going to be leaving this world easily. He'd fight, tooth and nail, giving his partner a chance to find him. Danny was not going to let him down.

Steve closed his eyes, he was still slumped on the ground, trying to force his mind to focus and his body to co-operate. His legs and arms felt like lead, his head swam and his body shivered. As Steve's mind began to drift he forced his eyes back open. He couldn't sleep now. It was daylight, his team had to know he was missing by now, they'd be searching. He knew they'd find the house, deep within his gut, he knew it. He just needed to get closer before he succumbed to the latent effects of the drug and his body's need to collapse. All in all, it was turning out to be a shitty couple of days. He wanted to be at home, on his couch, watching some crappy movie with Danny sat in the armchair complaining about the bad acting and how only jersey actors could ever add any real depth to a character.

That was it, enough. He'd had enough. The former SEAL forced his body into action, he rose on unsteady legs and took an unbalanced step forward. If he was going to die out here in the middle of friggin nowhere, all alone, then he was going to do it while trying his utmost to survive. SEALS weren't quitters. No matter what state his body was in, he was going to make it back to that house come hell or high water.

Steve licked his dry, chapped lips and took another step, then another. He kept walking forward, in what he hoped was the right direction. His breath came in painful pants, but he pushed through and focused as best he could. He'd become so disorientated that he was thankful he could still tell up from down. Pushing the fear of walking the wrong way to the back of his mind, the Lt Commander continued forward, each step bringing him closer to either salvation, or death.

Danny swatted a fly that dared land on his neck. He swatted another that dared to join the first unlucky bastard. His hatred for any place other than a city was growing by the minute. Too much green, too much blue, what Hawaii was lacking was an urban jungle, not the god forsaken crap hole Detective Williams was currently having to negotiate. Big tall grey buildings. That was what the place needed.

"MCGARRETT!" He called.

"STEVE!" Chin shouted behind him.

"Could we have missed him?" Danny's eyes searched the other man's for a positive answer. All he found was doubt.

"We're staying with the assumption he's awake." Chin said, not giving any room for any other assumption.

"Ok." Danny nodded. He swallowed and turned, readying his voice for another call out to his missing friend. He opened his mouth but stopped suddenly. He heard Chin turn, knew the other man had heard it too.

Foot falls. Or, more accurately, stumbling foot falls.

"Deer?" Questioned Danny.

Chin shook his head, his gaze unwavering as he slowly moved forward, searching out the direction of the noise. He caught movement to his left. Danny's eyes searched frantically, flicking over every tree, every leaf and bush, fern and …blue. Blue shirt.

"MCGARRETT!"

Steve stopped walking. He had thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him when he'd heard his name being called, but now he couldn't deny the fact. He had definitely heard someone shouting for him. His eyes scanned the area in front. He took a breath and tried to stay quiet, listening. There it was. His name. Danny's voice. Unmistakeable despite the rushing in his ears and fog in his brain.

"Danno?" his voice croaked, the sound making it barely a foot before it dissipated into the ether.

He coughed, tried again. "DANNO!".

"STEVE!"

Danny rushed forward, Chin hot on his heals. As they broke through the thick ferns they saw him, standing the other side of a small clearing. Both men came to a halt, shocked at what they were seeing.

Steve stood looking at his friends, he was slightly bent forward, each breath painful. He gave a crooked smile, managed a weak wave, then crumpled in a heap on the floor.

TBC

* * *

_Finally reunited! But we're not near the end just yet... _


	10. Chapter 10

I can't thank you all enough for your support, i love hearing your thoughts as you come along on this journey and your reviews mean so much. To those that only read, please know i appreciate you taking the time x

You guys have been so amazingly patient waiting for the gang to be reunited! So here it is...

* * *

Hands. That was his first thought as he walked the dark road back toward consciousness. Hands on his head, round his neck, making their way down each side of his torso. Another set checking each of his legs. Each hand gentle and caring. As one of the hands hit his bruised shoulder he moaned.

Suddenly the hands were gone. He moaned again, missing the contact and comfort they had provided. A soft blanket fell around him, gently pressed under him providing much needed warmth to still his shivers. His head was lifted, another blanket, this one folded, was used to cushion him, easing his breaths. He moaned again as his arms were tucked under the blanket. Something was pressed to his lips, his head was tilted up and water, blessed cool water, lapped at his lips, coaxing them to open. A small mouthful fell from the bottle and he drank greedily, lifting his head as high as he could to keep the water coming. He moaned again as the water was taken away. Someone shushed him, another hand found its way to rest on the top of his head.

Steve moved into the touch, licking his lips, he forced his heavy eyes open. Danny looked down at him and smiled. Steve mouthed the word _water_, frowning when Danny shook his head no.

"You can't have too much too quick. It'll make you throw up. And I'm sure you don't wanna be doing that again any time soon. Right?"

Steve swallowed and closed his eyes. He couldn't be bothered to respond. He vaguely registered Chin in the back ground talking to someone. The reply was full of static but seemed to make sense to the other man.

Movement, then a hand settled on his leg, gripping him tight as if he'd melt away into the ground without an anchor.

"Team is on their way, they're bringing EMT's and a stretcher."

"How long they gonna take?"

"About forty five minutes."

A sigh, then the hand on his head moved. Steve forced his eyes open again, searching for the comfort he needed. Danny was sat back on his haunches. Rocking back and forward, a thoughtful look on his face. His hand came up to rub his eyes. He sighed again, his gaze flicking down toward the prone SEAL. He caught Steve's eyes, a smile that didn't reach his own grew across his face.

"Hey. Nice to see you decided to join us."

"You found me." Steve whispered, his voice harsh and dry. He licked his lips again and almost cried as Danny lifted his head, tipping more of the heavenly water into his mouth.

"I think it was more that you found us, buddy."

Steve smiled, turning his head to the left when he remembered the pressure on his leg, the hand had yet to move.

Chin smiled down at him. Worry etched into his features. He rubbed his thumb across the injured man's knee, offering what little comfort he could.

"Hey, brah."

"Hey." Steve swallowed, licked his lips again. Disappointment flowed through him when the water wasn't forthcoming. He remembered Danny's warnings from earlier and decided his friends knew best. It didn't diminish his need for the water, but helped calm his panic for the hydration.

"Cortez?" Asked Steve. He decided he was too tired for full questions. His team understood his shorthand easily.

"Dead." Said Chin. "We arrested the man you left alive and the doctor that injected you is refusing to speak. I think he figures Fernando can get to him whether dead or alive."

"Probably right." Agreed Danny.

Steve smiled, small and mainly for Chin and Danny's sakes. They both refused to take their eyes from the injured man. Worry the only emotion in their faces.

"You walked quite a ways." Said Chin, breaking the silence that had fell upon the three.

"Which?" Questioned Steve, suddenly curious. Chin looked to Danny, unsure what the injured man was asking.

"Which what, Steve?" Questioned Danny.

"Which way back?"

"Um, I don't know. Forgot to bring my compass."

"That's not what he's asking." Smiled Chin as realisation struck him. "You were heading back in _almost _the right way."

"Seriously?" Danny asked incredulously. "That's what you're wanting to know? Your SEALIE pride forcing you to think you have to walk in the exact straight line that would take you back to the house? Unbelievable. Seriously? You're barely able to stay awake, let alone stand so god knows how you've managed to walk so far, and all you're worried about is 'was I going in the right direction to get my human compass merit badge in surviving a kidnapping'. Unbelievable."

Danny paused as he felt two sets of eyes staring at him. Chin laughed softly, shaking his head at his friend. Steve gave a breathless giggle. His eyes, barely open, gazed up at his friend fondly.

"Missed you." He whispered to Danny.

"Shut up." Danny replied with a smile. "You're an idiot. You know that right?"

Steve smiled, contenting himself to listening to Danny retell their storming of the house, he relaxed further as Chin recounted, with amusement, Danny negotiating the forest. Each time the Lt drifted toward the soft, beckoning call of sleep, a hand would gently shake him awake. Every few minutes the bottle of water found it's way to his lips. Through all the waiting, all the small talk and inconsequential banter, two hands stayed in constant contact on either side of him. One on his knee, the other on his head.

Chin looked up as Kono came jogging toward them. Her eyes searched out Steve, taking in his ragged appearance, his face was pale despite being covered with dirt. His lips looked sore and chapped. His clothes were ripped in some places, caked in mud in others. He was sweaty, breathing heavily but steady. Alive. She glanced at Chin, who smiled and nodded his head. Confirming the former SEAL was still alive and kicking.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago." Said Danny as one of the EMT's made their way to his side of Steve. "He's been struggling to stay awake since we found him, I didn't have the heart to wake him up again."

"Its ok." Reassured the Paramedic as he placed an oxygen mask over the sleeping man's face.

As he was prepared and lifted onto the stretcher, Steve remained unaware of the attention. The voices, all around him, were lost to his ears. His focus, even as he drifted out on the current of sleep, remained with the feeling of those same two hands, one on his knee, the other on his head. Neither had moved. As he felt the movement of the stretcher as he was carried to safety, a third hand joined them to provide comfort to the once missing man.

It was a smaller hand, warm and as caring as the other two, resting on his ankle, rubbing small circles onto his skin.

He let his mind drift off, safe in the knowledge that he was no longer alone.

He was safe.

TBC

* * *

_I was gonna put 'The End' as a joke but then realised you'd know i was kidding!_


	11. Chapter 11

I'm completely floored and humbled by you guys. Thank you so much x

And without further delay...

* * *

Patience is a virtue.

His mother always said that to him whenever she could see the little time bomb begin to go off within her son. As his knee bounced and he sighed for the fiftieth time in five minutes, Danny wondered at what point his mother would step in now. Would she mention the virtue her son so obviously lacked? Or would she hunt down the tall, ridiculously patient doctor they were currently waiting on, and beat information from the man?

Chin flicked through one of the waiting room magazine's, carefully suppressing a smirk as Danny stood, circled the room, and once again sat back down.

"Titanic has been nominated for some Oscars." Said Chin.

"What?" Snapped Danny.

"The reviewer here says it's unlikely it'll win." Chin held the magazine up for the impatient man to see.

"You're trying to get my mind off the waiting, aren't you?"

"That I am."

"It's not working."

"That it isn't."

"Where's Kono?"

"She's gone to get coffee. Although, I don't think you need caffeine right now."

"What's taking so long?"

"With coffee?"

"Doctor."

"It's only been an hour, Danny."

"That's an hour too long. He was sweating, having trouble breathing and almost delirious by the time we got here. Why haven't they come out to give us an update?"

"Maybe because they are currently dealing with a sweating, impaired breathing patient right now. Trust me, they got the easy partner."

Danny glared at the other man, intent on boring a hole through his skull, but finally nodded and went back to bouncing his knee.

Steve had seemed settled when they'd loaded him into the ambulance. Danny had ridden along with him, Chin and Kono in the car behind. As Steve's body had relaxed his vitals had bottomed out, almost flat lining. Danny moved to the side, allowing the EMT full access to his partner. Danny had watched silently as Steve was stabilised with multiple shots of drugs the detective couldn't even pronounce. The EMT had given him a tight smile, explaining that because the former SEAL had been running on pure adrenaline for so long, his body was exhausted. Danny had nodded, barely glancing at the medic, his focus entirely on the Lt Commander.

As the ambulance rounded the entrance to the hospital Steve's vitals, once again, dropped out. His breathing had already been an effort, but suddenly became a major concern. He was sweating, but as the medic took his temperature his frown told Danny all he needed to know. He should have been sweating a hell of a lot more for the heat that was rolling off of him. Steve moved his head to the side, whispering for his Dad, his mother, he quieted as Danny's hand found his, the small amount of pressure enough reassurance that someone was there for him. Someone he trusted.

Kono smiled at her two team mates as she returned to the waiting room with three hot cups of coffee. Even though they'd only been waiting for an hour, she felt like they'd been there all day. Once she knew McGarrett was going to be ok, and she hoped and crossed everything he would, she was planning on sleeping for twenty four hours straight.

Danny suddenly slapped his hands on his knees and stood. He was done waiting for answers.

Doctor Andy Yablonski watched as the short detective rose. Fortunately the doctor knew what he was dealing with, having treated both men on different occasions. No matter how much he lectured them they always seemed to end up back at the emergency room. He had no issue talking to any of the Five-0 team. He'd learned quickly that this was a family he was dealing with, each one of them could make decisions for the other. He took note of Danny's bouncing knee and fervent glances around the ER. He took a deep breath and stood as tall as he could, hoping to use his height to calm the impatient man down before he rampaged through the hospital searching for his friend and leaving chaos and destruction in his wake. Nurse Acosta closed the door on Steve's room, smiling at Andy as she walked past.

"You know, if you try too hard you'll end up shorter." She teased.

"Now what do you mean by that?"

"Reverse stoop."

Andy stopped trying to make himself tall and frowned at the Nurse.

"Don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh." She smiled. "He's not armed you know, Officer Kelly made sure of it."

"Good to know." Andy rolled his shoulders and made his way over to the remaining members of the Five-0 team.

"Gentlemen. And lady." He said by way of greeting.

"How's he doing? Is he ok? Did you sort out his breathing? Cos he wasn't breathing so good and that can't be a good sign, no matter what he went through. You know he was drugged right?"

Andy stood back, waiting for Danny to run out of oxygen. As soon as the detective paused in his tirade the doctor made his move.

"If you can sit down, I'll go through everything with you all."

Danny stayed standing as he sized up the doctor. Despite having lost many a battle of wills with the man he still insisted on trying to win the fight. He took a step forward, about to tell the doctor in no uncertain terms that he was done waiting. A tug on his sleeve was all it took for the detective to take a heavy seat.

Dr Yablonski nodded his thanks to Chin, and sat opposite the three team mates.

"Ok, just so you know, he's doing a lot better. What happened in the ambulance was inevitable. He's suffering from exhaustion, exposure and dehydration which caused his heart to beat irregularly and his breathing to become laboured. It's also the reason his temperature has risen but we're getting that under control as we speak. We got to him in time though, any longer without hydration and he would have been in serious trouble. The sedative used has already left his blood stream, but from what your medical examiner has told me, it was high in strength so exacerbated everything he's suffering from. He's got multiple cuts and bruises, a pretty nasty cut from the restraints on his wrists. There's a small sign of infection and because of the exhausted state he's in we've got him on antibiotics. All in all, he's a very, very lucky man."

Dr Yablonski stared at the three sets of eyes locked onto him. The silence was deafening. He was tempted to check that the three people in front of him were breathing. He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Chin was the first to speak up.

"How is he now?"

"He's sleeping. Hopefully will for quite some time."

"Will he recover?"

"Absolutely. It'll just take time. And a lot of rest."

"Rest." Sighed Danny as he joined in the conversation. "Not something in his vocabulary."

"Well he's not going to have a choice about that."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Kono.

"If he over does it, forces himself back too soon or is just generally pig headed, he'll find his body will force him to rest, by making him pass out."

Danny smiled as Chin sniggered. Kono shook her head, smiling. "So you're saying we'll know the second he's over done it?" She asked.

"And I get to watch him faint." Said Danny.

"Although I'm sure McGarrett doesn't faint. He passes out in a very masculine way." Said Chin.

"Oh yeah, passes out in a Super SEAL way." Agreed Danny. "So how long will he be in here? Cos he's gonna ask."

Andy smiled and leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. "For now, lets say two days. But we'll take it as it comes. He's not going to have a choice in this. Being as exhausted as he is, his body will decide when he's ready to get back to fully functional, not his mind."

Danny smiled at the doctor. Despite the man's obvious ability to manipulate any rants being aimed his way by the detective, he couldn't help but like him. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on, something that reminded him of his favourite Navy SEAL.

He just had no idea what it was.

TBC

* * *

_I have to agree with Danny, there's just something familiar about that doctor..._


	12. Chapter 12

I was trying to think of words to convey how much your response to this story means to me...and nothing seemed good enough! I really can't thank you all enough, to the ones i can see and the ones i can't - THANK YOU! x

PS: To those who wanted to know who Dr Andy Yablonski is...have a look see at Alex's previous show - Three Rivers

Enough from me...

* * *

Smells were linked to memories like butter to bread. They went hand in hand. You can have one without the other, sure, but together, that's when they shone. Salt and pepper. Rocky and Bullwinkle. Ponch and Baker.

Oxygen usually didn't have a smell, well, not day to day oxygen. But the kind they pumped into you in hospitals was unmistakeable. Even before Steve became fully aware of the mask over his face, he knew he was in a hospital from the smell invading his nostrils.

Oxygen. The kind that dried out your nose and throat causing your voice to sound disused and tired.

He went to reach a clumsy hand upwards and frowned when said hand refused to move. Cracking open one eye, he frowned further at the fuzzy image that seemed to hover above him.

"You're finally awake." Said the fuzzy image.

"Mmm." Answered the injured man. He had aimed to say _'__who the hell are you, which hospital am I in and when can I get out of here__'_. But to be honest he was so tired he really couldn't be bothered if they told him he could never leave.

"Its ok," Reassured Fuzzy. "You're safe, so go back to sleep."

There was something warm and familiar about the voice, it felt like coming home. Had he been away? He remembered the secluded house, but everything after that was a little distorted. Steve attempted to make his brain focus and find the memories but gave up after two seconds. The overwhelming tiredness reached up from deep within his body and grabbed hold of his heart and mind. Laying a dark blanket across his vision as his eyes gave in and closed. He felt a hand move from his own and rub his shoulder. Another hand, smaller, brushed his hair. As a weight lifted from his ankle, he realised another hand had been keeping him grounded as he woke. Now he was falling back in to the welcoming arms of sleep, the hand retreated. He still felt the presence of safety all around him so allowed his mind to drift away.

Danny ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He looked over at Kono, then at Chin at the end of the bed. They had been waiting four hours. Four. Long. Hours. For a sign that Steve was ok. Despite the doctor's reassurances, each one had wanted to see the former SEAL awake with their own eyes. None of them had realised just how short an amount of time their friend would be awake.

The Lt Commander slept on, oblivious to the vigil surrounding him. Kono sat back down on the chair to the right of the bed. Chin claimed the arm chair in the far left corner near the door, leaving Danny with the hard plastic chair on Steve's left side. Not that he minded. He was forever getting up to pace. The doctor had allowed them all to stay and wait with their Commander on the promise that they allowed the man to sleep as long as his body needed. The urge within Danny to poke the man awake was great. He just wanted to make sure he was really going to be ok. Just see for himself. The few seconds Steve had just given him should have been enough.

It wasn't.

He wanted to talk to the SEAL. Hear him bitch and moan about being in the hospital. Hear him demand to leave, demand to get back to work. He'd even take him demanding to sit up at this point. Anything just to reassure himself that his partner was going to be ok.

Danny sat heavily in the hard plastic chair, he propped his feet up on the bed, leaned back. And waited.

Steve's second climb toward consciousness was a less gracious affair than the first. No slow head movements alerting his team to his impending wakefulness. No soft breathing as he went from deep sleep, to dozing. No, nothing so poetic. Instead he went from sleep to awake in three point four seconds.

Danny had been flicking through his phone messages, reliving old and new arguments with Rachel. Kono had found some magazines at the nurses station and was flicking through the gossip pages. Chin had his eyes closed.

Steve gasped. Not a quiet preamble to something bigger. Oh no. He gasped , as if he was six feet under water, tied up and drowning. His body reacted to his minds idea of the situation and propelled him forward. He choked. Sucked in a handful of air and coughed. He felt arms around him, helping to support him. Someone gently slapped his back, trying to help dislodge the phantom blockage from his lungs. A noise sounded somewhere far away. Steve felt his lips tingle, slowly growing numb. The sensation was spreading through his body. His arms felt heavy, his head fell back, although his eyes were now fully awake they saw nothing but blackness. He gave one, last valiant attempt to draw air into his lungs but as another coughing fit over came him the blackness descended and he disappeared into the ether.

Kono moved out of the way as three nurses ran into the room. Machines were switched off and tubes adjusted. One tried patting the gasping man on the back, another pulled out a syringe, filling it from a vial of liquid produced from her tunic pocket.

"It's ok." Reassured Nurse Acosta as she adjusted the bed, giving Steve something to fall back on as his energy gave way and he succumbed to the drugs the second nurse added to his IV. "It happens sometimes, from the oxygen. He's just hyperventilated."

"That seemed like one hell of a 'just hyperventilation'!" Shouted Danny as he tried to push through the nurses to get to his partner.

"Please Detective Williams, you need to keep out of the way." Nurse Acosta said forcefully as she pushed the angry man back. "This happens, its easily dealt with and won't cause any further harm. Steve will be fine. We're just got to get his breathing back to normal."

Danny stood back reluctantly. His hands on his hips accentuating the scowl on his face. The nursing team crowded the bed, blocking the remaining Five-0 members a view of their Commander. Danny tried to raise himself on tip toes to see what the hell was going on. He was about to demand an answer when a weak cough reached his ears.

"That's it." Came Nurse Acosta's gentle voice as she coaxed another cough from the injured man. "One more like that."

Steve complied. Not because he wanted to, but more because he had absolutely no choice. He took another drink of water, coughed as asked, and took in a deep breath of real, unmasked, untubed, untanked oxygen. It was heaven, and made him more than a little light headed.

As the nurses stepped back Chin got a good view of the Lt Commander. The head of Steve's bed had been raised fully so he was technically sitting up. The oxygen mask had been replaced by a less invasive nasal cannula, providing support, but less oxygen to provoke another dry throat choking attack.

The man looked pale as hell, almost camouflaged against the stark white of the hospital sheets. The blue and white gown the only colour against his skin. Chin would swear that even Steve's dark hair looked pale.

His eyes were squeezed tightly closed but he was awake, nodding to the nurses as they asked him different questions. Finally the bed was lowered slightly, allowing Steve a more comfortable position as he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He locked eyes with Chin, his fingers waved as he managed a small smile. Chin laughed as he waved back. His relief obvious. Kono came to stand next to her cousin, she waved to her boss and gave him a look of concern. He nodded his head, his silent answer to her unspoken question. _'__You ok?__'__'__Yeah, I__'__m ok.__'_

"Is anyone gonna tell me if he's ok?" Everyone in the room turned to look at the angry Jersey Detective stood in the corner with his hands held out. Steve managed to lean forward enough to see around Nurse Acosta. His partner looked agitated, hell, he looked like he was about to hit someone.

"I'm ok." Whispered Steve. He cowered as Nurse Acosta turned a ferocious gaze to him.

"What did I tell you?"

"No talking." Whispered the chastised man.

"Then stop."

He went to say OK, but decided he'd suffered enough torment already so just mouthed the letters.

"Detective Williams, your partner is ok. Sometimes the oxygen can dry out the mouth and throat causing the patient to choke. But as you can see, and hear" She glared at Steve for emphasis, "for yourself. He's fine now."

Danny visibly relaxed as he stepped forward, getting a better view of his partner. He raised his eyebrows. Steve nodded. He shook his head, Steve shrugged.

Nurse Acosta rolled her eyes and smiled at the two, leaving them to their silent conversation.

Danny took his position in the plastic chair once more. Chin and Kono both leaned on the railing at the end of the bed.

Steve felt like a zoo animal on display for the whole world to see. He opened his mouth to speak but pulled up short as Chin smacked his foot.

"No talking. Remember?"

"Poor boss, this must be torture for you." Teased Kono. Steve smiled warmly at the rookie and nodded. He rolled his head toward Danny.

"You my friend, are a large pain in the ass. You do know that, right?" Asked the Detective. "You go off getting yourself kidnapped and beaten then decide to go for a hike, without supplies, into a dense rainforest."

Steve started to open his mouth, a foot slap from Chin stopped him. Danny held up his hand. "You can't talk. This is a rare moment for me. Please allow me to enjoy it. It's the least you can do after putting us through all this stress. Now, where was I?"

"Hike in a rainforest." Supplied Kono helpfully, earning her a glare from the silent SEAL.

"Oh yes, thank you. Hike in a dense rainforest, while suffering the effects of a sedative that we're pretty sure knocked you out for at least eight hours. So lets see, you're no doubt suffering a head ache, you're dehydrating, hurt from a little beating, and have no idea what way you're going. So what do you do? You stop and have yourself a little sleep. I thought SEALS were trained to find their way to safety, even when unconscious. Oh well, guess you were out absent that day at SEAL school. So there you are, Super SEAL, fast asleep while myself, Chin and Kono are taking out the bad guys for you. What am I missing?"

"He had no phone."

"Kono, once again I thank you. Yes, you , Mr Super SEAL go running off into the forest not only without any supplies, but also without any means of communication. Ergo we cannot find you."

Steve raised his eyes at the use of _ergo_. Danny was enjoying his silence way too much. He had to put a stop to the mocking, and soon.

"Had no choice." Whispered Steve as Chin slapped his foot again. He glared at the older man, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out defiantly. He decided to try to look innocent, but knew he fell somewhere along the lines of utterly, totally and completely, exhausted.

But the sympathy vote seemed to carry much weight.

"Yeah I know. You did the right thing to stay alive. I just wanted the chance to pick on you." Danny smiled affectionately.

"Not fair" Steve whispered back.

"Shut up and go to sleep. Pain in the ass."

Steve smiled as his body complied with the request. His eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out. Danny gazed at his friend. The relief of finally having found him had yet to leave. They all felt the same way. Kono took her place back to the right of Steve. Chin in the chair by the door. Even though he'd awakened. They weren't planning on leaving him anytime soon.

TBC

* * *

_I so loved writing this chapter...and reading it! Not quite done with the guys yet though so hang on in there..._


	13. Chapter 13

You guys really are my oxygen! To all of you, readers and reviewers alike, thank you so so much!

There's only one more chapter after this , its been one hell of a fun ride but it's gotta come to an end soon...but fear not, Steve needs a'whumpin' again soon!

On with the show...

* * *

"Why not?"

"Because they said, that's why not."

"Yeah but their reasons were kind of lame."

"Kind of lame? Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

"I'm just saying, they could have come up with a better excuse."

"A better….are you kidding me? What better excuse if there than your health?"

"You know, when you get that angry there's a vein that pumps at the side of your head. Practically comes right out of your skull."

"It's a good thing they don't allow people to shoot patients."

"You would never shoot me."

"Try me. Oh wait, no, you probably will just to prove a point. Just, shut up. Do that and I'll be happy."

"What ever makes you happy."

"Thank you, that's very considerate." Danny rubbed the side of his head, he could feel the ache starting. The ache he always got when Steve hit the stage of a hospital stay where he knew better than the medical professionals and wanted out. The former SEAL hadn't lasted long, sleeping the best part of thirty two hours. He'd woken slightly more alert than previous times, had even managed to eat a small lunch which unfortunately had given him the small surge of energy to launch into his _'__There__'__s no point me being in hospital__'_speech.

Danny had heard it too many times before.

Steve reached up to fiddle with the nasal cannula again, earning him a hand slap from Danny as he batted away the exploring fingers of the SEAL.

"Leave it alone." Danny smirked as Steve huffed. "You know, you could have waited."

"Waited? What?"

"In the house with Cortez, could have waited and bided your time. We would have found you."

"He would have killed me the second you guys showed up."

"Yeah, that's probably true. But only you could get yourself drugged and lost in a forest."

"Wasn't lost."

"Oh no? What would you call it then?"

"Taking the scenic route."

"You're unbelievable, you know that right?" Laughed Danny as he reached across to the table and snagged some of Steve's grapes that Kono had dropped off that morning.

"What can I say. One of a kind."

"You were lucky." Danny's tone changed so suddenly that Steve looked up. His friend was staring at him, intent on making his point as clear as possible. "From now on, you check in with me every hour, on the hour. No way am I letting this happen again."

Steve smiled tiredly at the Detective. He locked his gaze on and shook his head. "Not gonna happen, partner."

Danny's knee bounced with frustration. He was not, ever, going to go through that again. If it meant bugging the SEAL with phone calls and bombarding him with messages then so be it.

"I'm serious Steve. They got to you too easily."

"They got to me cos I let my guard down, I thought it was over."

"How many were there?"

"When?"

"When they ran you off the road."

"Two, or three. Its hard to remember thanks to the knock on the head and the tazer."

"Tazer? I didn't know you got tazered again. That explains how come you didn't take them all out, fix your car and book them into lock up."

"You really are stuck on the superman idea aren't you?"

"Shut up. It's fine by the way."

"What it is?" Steve was having a hard time keeping up with Danny's changes of pace.

"Your car. Just scratched down one side, but Chin's sorting that out."

"You know I hadn't even thought about the car."

"Well , now you don't have to."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, just don't , you know, go missing again."

"Wasn't missing."

"Shut up!" Danny laughed good naturedly at the stubborn Commander. Both men settled into a comfortable silence. Well, almost silent, Danny chewing on all the grapes kind of broke the serene peace of the room.

"Gentleman." Greeted Doctor Yablonski as he entered the room with Nurse Acosta.

"Hey doc." Answered Steve with a tight smile. The doctor stopped short, eying his patient. He glanced at Danny who raised his eyebrows in warning.

"So how you feeling?"

"Good. No need to be here anymore so when can I go." Steve forwent any pretence and decided to get straight to the point. He'd been awake almost an hour and was tired and cranky. He needed home, his comfortable bed and the sound of the ocean from the back yard.

Danny sat back , folded his arms and waited to see how the argument would unfold. Nurse Acosta joined his side of the room, giving him a quick wink before raising the head of Steve's bed.

"Why don't we do a quick check first, Steve. Then discuss your stay."

"Ok Doc, but I'm telling you. There's no need for me to be here now. I can sleep anywhere so taking up a hospital bed just seems like a waste of time."

"Uh huh." The doctor leaned his patient forward to listen to his breathing. "No signs of pneumonia setting in, so that's good."

Nurse Acosta noted the doctor's remarks in Steve's file. She watched as Doctor Yablonski leaned the injured man further forward. She noted the way Steve squeezed his eyes shut, sweat broke out on his forehead and he tried to hide the pant that seemed to take over his breathing.

"Ok, lungs sound clear and fine." The doctor laid Steve back down. Ignoring the lack of colour in his patient. He was willing to play along with Steve's wish to leave, but only because he was wanting to prove a point to the man.

"So, you want to go home."

Steve nodded emphatically, he was still trying to catch his breath from the exertion of sitting up but he was damned if he'd let on to any one in the room.

"And you think you can look after yourself ok at home."

"Yeah."

"Anyone be at home with you?"

Steve looked to Danny who spread his arms. "Don't think I'm helping you with this idiotic attempt to leave the hospital before your ready. I'm more than happy to move in for a bit and help, but only when a medical professional, not a pig headed Navy boy, tell me so."

Danny had the good grace to look away as he smirked at the glaring SEAL.

"Look doc." Steve levelled his voice, trying to keep the threatening tone that was trying to break free from colouring his words. "You said it yourself, I need rest, and lots of it. Where better to rest than at home in comfort, where I can't annoy you guys."

Doctor Yablonski stood tall and crossed his arms. "You're still dehydrated."

"I'll drink lots at home."

"You still need antibiotics as you're still at risk from pneumonia."

"I'll take the pill form. _At home._"

"You have a slight temperature."

Both Danny and Steve looked up at the doctor.

"What does that mean?" Questioned Danny.

"Means that the antibiotics are fighting an infection. So far it doesn't look like its reached his lungs but I don't want to take any chances. At the moment Steve you're in the high risk category. You need those IV's in your arm. You need to be under supervision. You need to be here."

Danny waited for the counter argument. He was almost willing to bet the doctor would knock the Lt Commander out in order to keep him in the hospital. Big Bad Super SEAL sedated for the second time that week. He'd never let him live it down. Danny smirked, preparing for the fight. He frowned when Steve stayed silent. He looked downright freaked when Steve nodded and agreed to stay for another night.

"You're not arguing." He pointed out.

Steve smiled tiredly and shrugged. "Part of knowing when you're defeated is knowing when you can't even make a run for the exit."

"You feeling dizzy?" Asked Nurse Acosta.

"Little bit."

She lowered the head of the bed a little more, then held a cup of luke warm water to his lips. Steve drank gratefully, the liquid helping to diffuse the swimming sensation that had crept in since he'd been asked to sit forward.

"This is to be expected." Doctor Yablonski explained, more to Danny as Steve had chosen to close his eyes and give in to the overwhelming need his body had for more sleep. "He's exhausted, right now even just talking will knock him out."

"So what does that mean for him leaving tomorrow?" Questioned the Detective.

"Why don't we wait and see how he is in the morning."

Danny nodded. Part of him was glad that Steve was staying in the hospital, getting the treatment he needed. Another part though was slightly taken aback at the way the former SEAL had backed down. It was just testament to how wiped out the man was. He'd launched half an argument but then conceded without a fight. Very unlike McGarrett.

The decision was made. No way was Danny allowing this to happen again. He didn't care if he had to tail the idiot night and day. No way was he losing track of him again.

TBC

* * *

_Anyone wanna volunteer to be the McGarrett babysitter?_


	14. Chapter 14

So here we are, at the end.

I can't thank you all enough, really can't. The response to this story has had me smiling like a monkey the whole time! You're all amazing and incredible and are the reason us fan fic writers love to share our stories. To readers and reviewers alike a HUGE THANK YOU!

Ok, enough from me. On with them...

* * *

The first attempt had ended in disaster. Not in the B-Movie sense of the word, but more so in the _'__giving Danny another thing to use as ammo against him in the future__'_ sense of the word.

All he'd had to do was stand up.

Simple. Right?

He'd swung his legs off the bed. His heart pumping in the excitement of proving he could go home. Proving he didn't need a sadist nurse and sarcastic doctor looking after him everyday. The altitude of just sitting had already played havoc with his equilibrium. The room tilted. He focused on breathing. Danny stood to his left, Nurse Acosta to his right. He eased himself off of the bed, the feeling of the cold hard floor giving him a firm hold on reality. His mind focused. He was going to get out of this hell hole. All he had to do was walk to the door. That was the deal the doctor had made him. Walk to the door and then he could go home. No arguments. The sarcastic doc had even offered to drive him back himself.

Steve had wanted to shoot the sarcasm outta him but Danny refused to hand over his weapon.

Chin stood at the door. Holding onto a wheel chair. If he made it that far he could go for a little ride outside. Come back and sleep, then be released the next day. That had been the terms of the deal he'd made before he'd considered all facts.

Fact number one being that each time he sat up the world lost its grounding and he ended up falling back down into the safety of the mattress, oblivious to the concerned looks he gained from his team mates.

He was standing. He was actually standing. For the first time in four days he was upright. The infection his body had been fighting had taken all remaining strength from him so his attempt at walking had to be postponed a couple of days.. The doctor's two day estimate of his stay had turned into almost a full working week.

Danny held tight to Steve's arm. The fact the former SEAL was gripping his hand in a vice like death grip only served to reiterate not only how weak the man was, but how determined he was to leave.

Steve took a shuffling step forward, his eyes rolled back into his head as the world fell away from him and he awoke to three very concerned eyes glaring down at him.

"Danno, did I make it?"

Danny growled, moving away from the bed before he said something he'd regret. Chin shook his head solemnly. "No, brah. But there's always next time."

"Ok. Next time then." Agreed Steve as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to rest.

The second attempt had landed him on the floor half way to the door. He took that as a win. Danny took it as an excuse to hit the stubborn man upside his head.

The Lt Commander was on his third try. More than half way to Chin, his grip on both Nurse Acosta and Danny had lessened with each step. His confidence in remaining upright grew as the tilting and shifting of the room subsided the closer he got to the smiling man holding the wheel chair a little further forward than the nurse had instructed him to. Hell, if Steve made it that far then he deserved a trip outside.

Steve lifted his foot, stepping forward again. He only had another three steps to go. He frowned as Chin winked at him, then smiled as he realised his friend had pushed the chair a little further forward again when Nurse Acosta wasn't looking. One more step to go. The pride he felt in making it such a small way should have annoyed him, but dammit he wanted home. If this is what it took then so be it.

Steve turned with Danny's help and sunk thankfully into the wheel chair. He was sweating from the exertion but even the stern Nurse couldn't hide her smile and pride.

"Well done, Steve."

"Piece of cake." Whispered the SEAL breathlessly.

"Yeah right." Laughed Danny. "You did good though. Looks like tomorrow might be the day of your freedom?"

Nurse Acosta nodded. "I'll let Doctor Yablonski know how you did. Well done. Don't keep him outside too long though, he still needs a lot of rest"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he gets all the rest he needs." Assured Chin.

"Oh, by the way, Officer Kelly." Nurse Acosta leaned over to whisper in Chin's ear. "Don't think I didn't see your little trick."

"Why Nurse, I have no idea what it is you're talking about." Said the older man as seriously as he could.

"Uh huh." She playfully slapped his arm as she left the room.

"So." Started Chin as he turned the wheel chair round and headed for the elevators. "Any preference for which side of the building you want to see first?"

Steve laughed as he settled back to enjoy the ride. "You guys decide, I'm just grateful to get out of that room for a while."

"Watch it Chin, Super SEAL is a little control freak so might take over the driving duties himself."

"Somehow I don't think he'd get too far."

"Hey guys, you know I can hear you right? I'm right here." Steve pointed to himself in case they really couldn't see him.

The three entered the elevator on the right side of the building, Chin choosing that side so the injured man could sit in the sunshine for a while, rather than the shade. Steve closed his eyes and let his head fall back. The warmth of the day lifting his spirits and filling his heart. They were sat on a bench in a secluded section of garden outside of the building. The only people passing them were patients being dropped off and picked up for day surgery. A slight breeze ruffled the tree's and rearranged Danny's hair. Much to the amusement of the other two men.

"You know, any longer, and that will be considered a bouffant." Said Steve thoughtfully.

"I'll have you know, full hair is a Williams family trait. We're very proud. Not one man in my family has ever gone bald."

"Brah, it's a wonder the insulation from all that hair doesn't give you heat stroke." Laughed Chin.

"So what would you rather I have? The slicked back look, or the army buzz cut?"

"Navy." Corrected Steve.

"So, you excited to be going home tomorrow?" Asked Danny as he tilted his head up further to catch more sun. Even he had to admit it was a welcome relief from the confines of the hospital room.

"Definitely. My second day of freedom in a week."

"That it will be. And what a great day for it. Better than the last day."

"What?"

"Well, you ran out on Cortez when it was raining."

"True." Agreed Steve.

"Man, it really is a gorgeous day." Remarked Chin. All three sat with their heads tilted up, basking in the sunshine. The red hue coming from the sun through his eyelids warmed Steve further. Now, if he could just have the noise from the waves in the background it really would have been the perfect situation. He frowned as the red hue darkened, then disappeared altogether. Opening his eyes he found Kono, looking down at them all, with her phone held high for a picture.

"Hey." He Complained.

"Did she just take a photo?" Questioned Danny.

"Cuz, that's just mean." Moaned Chin.

"Come on, all three of you with your heads up to the sun like a pack of lazy dogs. I would have been remiss to not capture the moment." The rookie laughed.

"Fine, capture all you want, just get out of my sun." Steve said in most authoritative tone.

"How'd you find us?" Asked Chin.

Kono stepped to the side, smirking at her Commander.

"Didn't take me long to find you guys. As soon as Nurse Acosta told me you'd been let out for some fresh air I knew you would bring Steve to the sunniest side of the building. So, Boss, how you feeling?"

"Much better." Steve said, eyes still closed to the warming rays from the days midday brilliance. "Get to go home tomorrow."

"That's great news."

"For McGarrett, maybe." Danny shielded his eyes to look up at their Rookie. "But for me, I get to wait on him hand and foot. And I have a feeling he'll take advantage."

Steve didn't bother to argue the point. Instead he allowed a smug grin to spread across his face.

"What are you smiling about. You think this is gonna be fun?"

"Oh yeah, Danno. You didn't see the gift Chin gave me."

Danny shot a look to the older man, who had stood, backing away slowly from the angry Jersey native.

"It was a joke gift."

"Chin?"

"It was never meant to be taken seriously."

"What did you buy him?" Danny stood, advancing on the cowering man.

Kono grabbed Danny's seat and bumped shoulder's with McGarrett. "What did he buy?"

Steve laughed, cracking open an eye and regarded the younger woman. "A bell."

"WHAT?" Danny spun on his partner. Torn between chasing Chin down and beating him senseless, or running upstairs to Steve's room to dispose of the so called 'gift'.

"You didn't." He accused Chin.

The other man nodded. Then he laughed. A laugh that Kono joined in with. And then Steve. Danny held his head in his hands as a dull ache spread across his temple. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry, Brah. Seemed like a funny thing to get at the time."

"Danno."

"Yes, Steven."

"That vein has popped again."

Fin

* * *

_See you next time ._


End file.
